1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing equipment, and more particularly to a sliding sinker with an internal rattle, and more particularly to an improved reversible configuration for a sliding-type sinker that includes an elliptically to hemispherically-shaped end portion and an opposed conically-shaped end portion.